


love letters and home-made cookies

by saltandsunshine



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Romance, jaehoxchange2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandsunshine/pseuds/saltandsunshine
Summary: yunho mistakenly slips the love letter he wrote into the wrong locker





	love letters and home-made cookies

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Written for the 2018 Round of [Jaeho_Xchange](https://jaeho-xchange.livejournal.com) as a response to prompt #106  
>   
> originally posted on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1360137/love-letters-and-home-made-cookies-fluff-romance-yunjae-highschoolau-jaehoxchange2018)  
>   
> beta read by jaan30  
> 

  
Yunho hurried inside the building, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallways. He wanted to get there early and do what he had to quickly lest he chicken out.  
  
He rounded a corner and walked towards the set of lockers right next to the stairway on the east wing. This was more nerve-wracking than he thought.  
  
_One, two, three, four._  
  
He counted the lockers. Junsu said _hers_ was the fourth one.  
  
He carefully fished out an envelope from his bag, his hands trembling a little. Drawing a shaky breath, he slipped the letter into the vent but pulled it out halfway.  
  
What if he misspelled something? Or worse, made a grammar mistake?  
  
He knew it was just the nerves talking but he couldn't help it. He wanted everything to be perfect. He was finally going to confess to the girl he had been crushing on for four months and he didn’t want it to be anything less than perfect.  
  
He stood in front of her locker for a few minutes debating with himself.  
  
Should he just go for it like he planned or postpone it? Maybe he should give it to her in person along with a simple gift instead.  
  
He looked down at the letter in his hands and decided that there was no time like the present. If he were to put it off for later, he would probably never be able to build up the courage to actually do it.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he pushed the envelope through the locker vent and exhaled loudly when it went in.  
  
Well, there was no turning back now. In a couple of hours, she would arrive and see the letter.  
  
Taking one last look at her locker, Yunho left for morning practice. His stomach was in knots and he needed something to take his mind off of what he just did. Soccer would be a good distraction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yunho had been antsy all day. Apart from a ‘good morning’ and a smile, his crush had not interacted with him at all.  
  
Was the lack of reaction an indication that she wasn’t interested in him at all? Should he prepare himself for a rejection?  
  
He shook his head and tried to get rid of the negative thoughts in his head. He hadn’t even heard an answer from her directly and he was already worrying excessively about being turned down.  
  
Perhaps she had not seen the letter yet. But it would’ve been the first thing she’d notice when she opened her locker, right?  
  
Yunho glanced towards the clock, brows furrowing when he saw that there were still a few minutes left before class ended.  
  
When the dismissal bell finally rang, he shoved his things inside his bag and ran out, sprinting towards the bakery near the subway station. He heard that she loved cream puffs and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to get her some. Perhaps it may even persuade her to give him a chance.  
  
He quickly bought a small box then rushed towards the park where he asked her to meet him. Looking around, he saw that she hadn’t arrived yet. Maybe she was still on her way. That was okay. It gave him time to catch his breath and calm down a little.  
  
But soon, fifteen minutes passed.  
  
And then twenty.  
  
Then thirty.  
  
It was close to an hour when Yunho finally accepted that she was never going to come. He looked down at the box of custard-filled pastries he was holding glumly. Maybe he’d just eat them while listening to sappy love songs in his room as a way to drown his sorrows.  
  
The first time he ever confessed to a girl and she didn’t even bother telling him her answer to his face.  
  
He was about to stuff the box inside his bag when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.  
  
Yunho’s heart started racing.  
  
She came! He knew she didn’t stand him up.  
  
He stood up to face her with a small hopeful smile. “Y-yes?”  
  
But what he saw wasn’t the dark-haired girl he confessed to.  
  
It was Kim Jaejoong from Class 3.  
  
Yunho opened his mouth to ask him what he needed but the other quickly blurted out a squeaky ‘yes!’  
  
_Yes?_  
  
“Yes?” he repeated. What was he saying ‘yes’ to?  
  
Jaejoong nodded and said ‘yes’ again a lot more quietly.  
  
Yunho’s eyebrows furrowed. Why did he keep on saying ‘yes?’  
  
He glanced around the premises to look for hidden cameras. Was he pulling a prank on him? “I’m sorry but-,” he started to say but stopped when he saw Jaejoong clutching a familiar envelope to his chest.  
  
That was his letter! Where did Jaejoong get it?  
  
“I-I’m sorry I got here so late. I had something to do after class. But I got here as soon as I could.” He paused to regulate his breathing, seeming to have run from the school to the park like Yunho did. “I got your letter when I opened my locker this morning. It was sweet of you to write me one... And it’s kind of embarrassing to say this but I _was_ going to turn down my secret admirer... until I saw that it was you...” his voice trailed off, a shy smile appearing on his face.  
  
He was his what now? Yunho was growing more confused. How did Jaejoong get his letter? He slipped it inside-  
  
His eyes widened. _Oh shit! Maybe that wasn’t her locker. Crap. But Junsu_ said _it was the fourth one!_  
  
“Jaejoong, I-”  
  
“So... ummm... are we- are we dating now?” He lowered his gaze, the tips of his ears turning red.  
  
There was a brief silence as Yunho thought about what he should say.  
  
Perhaps it would be best to just tell it to him straight. No unnecessary explanations or excuses and no sugar-coating. Quick and in the least humiliating way possible for the both of them.  
  
But it was _his_ mistake that lead to Jaejoong thinking he liked him... plus he was about to break the other’s heart. Maybe he should start with an apology instead?  
  
Right. Perhaps it was better to apologize first and after he was done explaining, he would apologize again. And maybe give him the box of cream puffs too.  
  
He could do this! He nodded to himself, unaware that Jaejoong mistook it as an affirmation to his query.  
  
“We are?” he asked, voice going a pitch higher at the end.  
  
Yunho looked up, his eyes widening.  
  
_Oh no._  
  
He actually nodded, didn’t he?  
  
First he slipped his love letter into the wrong locker and now he unintentionally agreed to dating the person he mistakenly gave it to.  
  
Yunho let out an inaudible sigh.  
  
Jaejoong was definitely going to resent him after this. He should probably give him the cream puffs first. Maybe that would lessen his anger... or would he be offended that Yunho gave him a sop?  
  
He decided that it didn’t matter since things wouldn’t end well regardless of how he apologized. He winced thinking of the slap or the colorful words he’d probably receive after he finished explaining.  
  
He handed the box to Jaejoong. “Uhhh... This is for you.”  
  
“For me?”  
  
Yunho just nodded and watched as the other tore the ribbon off and opened the box.  
  
“Ooh~ cream puffs! Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome. Uhh... Jaejoong, you see-”  
  
But he was interrupted once again when Jaejoong’s phone rang.  
  
The other boy held one finger up. “Sorry. One second.”  
  
Yunho shifted on his feet as he listened to the one-sided phone call.  
  
“Hello? Noona?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m about to go.”  
  
“Eh? I thought hyung was picking her up?!”  
  
“Yeah, sure.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll just take her with me. See you at home.”  
  
Jaejoong put his phone back in his pocket, a tiny frown on his face. “Sorry. I have to leave. No one can pick my niece up from day care.” He sighed dejectedly. “I was hoping we could spend some time together before going home. It’s our first day as a couple after all,” he said, cheeks turning pink. He glanced at his watch. “Ahh. I really have to go now. My niece has been waiting for thirty minutes already. I’m really sorry. See you on Monday!”  
  
“Jaejoong, wait!,” Yunho called out but the other was already running out of the park.  
  
He didn’t want Jaejoong to think he deliberately deceived him by dragging things out but with no way to contact him, Yunho had no choice but to wait until next week.  
  
Running a hand through his hair, he slung his knapsack on his shoulders and started walking home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Everything still felt like a dream.  
  
Finding a love letter in his locker that morning had been an unexpected but pleasant surprise. Jaejoong felt like he was in one of those chick flicks his sisters used to make him watch with them. He almost expected someone to tap his shoulder and shove a bouquet to his face. But no one did. Even after he finished reading the letter. It was unsigned too. Only a request was written asking to meet him after school.  
  
That kept him distracted all day. No one had ever confessed to him before let alone hinted that they were interested in him in a romantic way so he didn’t have the slightest clue as to who it was from.  
  
Regardless, he had already made up his mind to turn them down... that is until he saw who his secret admirer was.  
  
There sitting on a bench was Jung Yunho, his crush of four years and quite possibly the love of his life, as cheesy as that might sound.  
  
Their conversation had been cut short but to Jaejoong, it was the best five minutes of his life. He had fantasized about Jung Yunho confessing his secret love for him countless times but never thought it would actually happen. And now they were dating.  
  
“Uncle Jae, can I get this?”  
  
A soft voice snapped him out of his daze.  
  
He patted his cheeks lightly, willing the blush and the love struck grin on his face away.  
  
“Can I get this?,” the little girl asked again, holding a chocolate bar up in one hand and tugging on his school jacket with the other.  
  
He smiled down at her apologetically. “Sorry, baby girl. I don’t think your mom would want you eating more sweets. Grandma wouldn’t either. And we’re supposed to stick to the ones on the shopping list.”  
  
The little girl pouted but put the candy back on the shelf without another word. Jaejoong patted her head. He was thankful none of his nieces grew up to be spoiled brats.  
  
Wanting to cheer her up, he crouched down and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
“Tell you what, I’m making cookies on Sunday. Do you want to help me? We can add extra chocolate chips. And I won’t tell your mom if you happen to eat a couple while we wait for the cookies to bake.” He winked at her, pleased to see a huge grin on her face.  
  
“Really, Uncle Jae? I love cookies!,” she exclaimed.  
  
“Me too.” He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. “I’m going to make quite a lot so I need all the help I can get.”  
  
“I’ll help you! I’ll help you!” the little girl started jumping up and down, her hand raised in the air.  
  
He chuckled. “Alright. But we really need to finish shopping and get home soon.”  
  
She nodded and obediently held his hand.  
  
“I’m so excited to bake with you, Uncle Jae. Your cookies are the best!”  
  
“I’m glad you love them. I like baking with you too.”  
  
Jaejoong smiled. He was looking forward to making cookies and giving them to his boyfriend. Would Yunho like them? He blushed at the thought. He really couldn’t wait for Monday to arrive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Come Monday, Yunho found himself rushing through the halls again. He was planning on talking to Jaejoong before the first period but soccer practice ended a bit late.  
  
As luck would have it, he saw the older boy waiting for him outside his classroom.  
  
Upon seeing him, Jaejoong waved.  
  
Yunho returned the gesture, an uneasy smile on his face. “Hey,” he said as he approached Jaejoong.  
  
“Hey,” the other greeted back then pushed a small box into the younger boy’s hands.  
  
“What’s this?,” Yunho asked, opening it. “Cookies?”  
  
“Yup, chocolate chip. They’re a ‘thank you’ gift for the cream puffs.”  
  
“Oh... well, thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome. I actually came here to ask if you wanted to eat lunch together,” Jaejoong told him.  
  
“Lunch?”  
  
Just then, the warning bell rang.  
  
Before either of them could say another word, the prefect started ushering the students into their respective classrooms.  
  
Jaejoong smiled at him, muttering “I’ll see you later” before turning to leave.  
  
Yunho sighed in frustration. Why was he always getting interrupted while talking to Jaejoong?  
  
He entered the classroom and dropped the box on his desk as he sat down.  
  
Junsu raised an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t know you and Kim Jaejoong knew each other. Since when have you been close?”  
  
“We aren’t. I talked to him for the first time last Friday.”  
  
“Doesn’t look that way to me,” he said, grabbing the box of cookies and taking one for himself. “Wow! These are good.”  
  
“Yah! That’s mine,” Yunho said, wrestling the box away from Junsu and getting one as well. “I placed the letter inside the fourth locker just like you said,” he told him, nibbling on the cookie.  
  
“...Okay? What does that have to do with you and Jaejoong?”  
  
“Because it was Jaejoong who got my letter!”  
  
“What? How?”  
  
“And he also thinks we’re dating.”  
  
“Why would he think that? Did you put it inside the right locker?”  
  
“Yeah, the one near the stairway.”  
  
“The fourth one from the right?”  
  
“Yeah, the fourth one from the r- You said _left!_ ”  
  
“I said right! How can you not know which locker your crush’s is? And even if you somehow slipped it into the wrong one, wouldn’t he have realized that the letter wasn’t for him?”  
  
“Well, about that…” Yunho averted his eyes, not meeting his best friend’s gaze. “I didn’t write a name. Not hers or mine. I just asked her to meet me in the park after school... I thought it would be romantic. I mean, don’t people like receiving letters from a secret admirer?”  
  
“It’s kind of creepy, to be honest. An unknown guy sends you a letter and asks to meet you alone?”  
  
Yunho glared at him.  
  
“I’m just saying… So why didn’t you just tell him the truth? You had the chance to last Friday and just a few minutes ago.”  
  
“I tried. But I got interrupted both times.” He sighed. “He invited me to eat lunch together so I’m going to tell him then.”  
  
“Yeah, you really should. By the way, are you ready for that chemistry quiz? I studied all day yesterday but I don’t know if I retained anything.”  
  
Yunho dropped the cookie he was eating. “There’s a quiz?!”  
  
“I’m guessing you forgot.”  
  
Instead of replying, he just let his head fall on his desk as an answer.  
  
Junsu patted his shoulder in comfort. “The quiz won’t be until after lunch. You can study during the break.”  
  
Yunho exhaled loudly.  
  
It looked like he would have to postpone his talk with Jaejoong.  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Jaejoong looked up, surprised to find Yunho walking towards him.  
  
“Hi! I was just on my way to your class,” he said with a smile. “So do you want to eat with me and my friends?”  
  
“I can’t. Sorry,” Yunho apologised. “I actually came here to tell you that. I forgot to study for that chemistry quiz so I’m going to spend the break reviewing.”  
  
“Do you want to join us then? We’re going to study while eating,” Jaejoong offered.  
  
Yunho was tempted but he would have to refuse. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate in the cafeteria. And he did feel a little awkward around the older boy. “Thank you but I can’t focus when there’s too much noise.”  
  
“Oh! We usually eat in the courtyard so that won’t be a problem. Not a lot of students go there during lunch. Plus it’s actually a lot more relaxing to study outdoors.”  
  
“...But won’t your friends mind?,” he asked, trying to come up with another reason not to join them.  
  
“They won’t. I already told them I invited you to have lunch with us.”  
  
Seeing the hesitation in Yunho’s eyes, Jaejoong reached out and held his hand, giving him a reassuring smile. “Are you nervous about meeting them? Don’t worry. They’re really nice. Besides, we can all help each other study. Come on,” he coaxed him, gently tugging on their joined hands. “We only have an hour.”  
  
Yunho just gave in. He couldn’t afford to fail that quiz and the longer he spent arguing with the older boy, the shorter his studying time got.  
  
Jaejoong led them outside and went straight to one of the tables where two boys were sitting.  
  
“You’re here,” one of them remarked, pausing mid-bite into his sandwich.  
  
Jaejoong beamed. “These are my friends. The one eating a sandwich is Changmin,” he introduced. “And that one is Yoochun.” He turned to gesture towards Yunho. “This is Yunho. I invited him to study with us.”  
  
“Hi. I’m Jung Yunho,” he said, waving awkwardly.  
  
“Hey,” Yoochun greeted. “Park Yoochun.”  
  
Changmin just waved back, his mouth full.  
  
“Sit down,” Jaejoong ushered his boyfriend. “Yoochun borrowed a book that’s different from the one we’re using in class. We can try to answer the questions at the end of the chapter as practice. Here.” He handed Yunho a couple of flash cards. “I made these while studying last night. I summarized the topics included in the long quiz and jotted them down.”  
  
“Oh... umm... thanks. This makes it so much easier for me.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Jaejoong replied, taking his notebook out to start studying.  
  
The group spent the next half hour in silence, only the sound of pen against paper and the occasional munching were heard, until Yoochun spoke.  
  
“You got the last one wrong.”  
  
Yunho looked up from his notebook to see the other boy staring at him. “Huh?”  
  
“It’s supposed to be 4-ethyl-3,4,6-trimethyloctane,” Yoochun said.  
  
Yunho looked down at his answer, his brows furrowing.  
  
Their conversation caught the attention of the other occupants of the table and Jaejoong leaned over to look at his boyfriend’s notebook.  
  
“Yoochun’s right. Since there are two ends you can start numbering from, the rule states that you should always assign the lowest possible locant at the first point of difference,” he explained. “In this case, the first point of difference is the ethyl group. When you start numbering from this side, the ethyl group is attached to the fifth carbon but when you start on the opposite side, it’s on the fourth,” Jaejoong said, showing Yunho the correct answer.  
  
“Ah, I get it. Thanks.”  
  
The older boy smiled, happy that he was able to help. But it soon turned into a frown when he noticed that Yunho hadn’t been eating. “You’re not going to eat?”  
  
“I forgot my lunch in my rush to get to morning practice.”  
  
Jaejoong placed his lunch box between them. “You can have some of mine. My mom made a lot so there’s enough for the both of us.”  
  
“It’s fine,” Yunho assured him.  
  
“But school won’t be over for another four hours. You won’t get by with just what you had for breakfast.”  
  
“If I were you, I wouldn’t pass up the chance to eat Mrs. Kim’s cooking. She’s an awesome cook, you know.” Yoochun smiled kindly.  
  
Yunho looked at the offered food, mouth watering at the sight of bulgogi fried rice, kimchi pancakes, and spicy stir-fried fish cakes. They did look delectable.  
  
“I have a spare spoon you can use.” Jaejoong tried convincing him again, handing the other his unused spoon.  
  
Yunho hesitated. He was starving but he didn’t want to take advantage of the older boy’s kindness when he was still technically deceiving him. He opened his mouth to refuse when Changmin reached over and pilfered a slice of fish cake.  
  
“Yah!,” Jaejoong yelled in surprise, swatting the other’s hand away.  
  
The youngest popped the morsel into his mouth. “What? I’m helping you so your food won’t go to waste. You won’t be able to finish it before lunch break ends if you keep making goo-goo eyes at your boyfriend.”  
  
“Wha- I wasn’t making goo-goo eyes at him!” he denied, cheeks flaring a deep shade of red.  
  
“Sure,” the younger drawled, grabbing another piece.  
  
“You’re going to consume everything!”  
  
Changmin scoffed. “I barely took anything.”  
  
“You already finished your packed lunch _and_ the sandwich you bought. Why do you still want more?”  
  
“Those weren’t even half of what I usually eat,” he retorted, taking a piece of kimchi pancake this time. “Seriously. How long have we been friends?”  
  
“At least leave some for Yunho.”  
  
“It’s okay, Jaejoong, You can share it with Changmin. I’m not that hung-,” Yunho interjected, stopping mid-sentence due to his stomach growling.  
  
They all turned to stare at him and the athlete turned bright red at having been caught lying.  
  
Jaejoong chuckled, finding his boyfriend endearing. “Help yourself.”  
  
Yunho sheepishly grabbed the utensil and scooped a spoonful of rice into his mouth.  
  
During the remainder of the break, the quartet spent their time quizzing each other and as the minutes ticked by, Yunho started becoming more comfortable around Jaejoong and his friends.  
  
When they were about to go back, Yunho pulled Jaejoong aside to thank him and ask if he wanted to go home together. He figured it would be a great chance for him to tell Jaejoong the truth but the other boy declined.  
  
“I would love to but the theatre club has practice every day after school for the next few weeks.”  
  
“But aren’t you in the photography club?” Yunho was puzzled. He remembered reading the school newspaper and seeing photos taken by a ‘Kim Jaejoong’.  
  
“Yeah but I’m helping them out. They’re doing a musical and the pianist broke her arm last week so they asked me to replace her in the meantime.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
“You can have lunch with us tomorrow too if you want,” Jaejoong suggested, sensing the other’s disappointment.  
  
“Uhh, sure. That would be nice.” Maybe he could find time to talk to Jaejoong during lunch tomorrow.  
  
“I’ll see you then.” Jaejoong smiled.  
  
“Yeah, see you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Jaejoong invited Yunho to eat with them every single day but apart from that, they hadn’t been able to spend time together at all. So towards the end of the week, Jaejoong decided to ask if they could hang out on Saturday.  
  
“I have soccer practice,” Yunho said, looking apologetic.  
  
“Oh. But would it still be okay for us to go somewhere after?” Jaejoong was really looking forward to going on a date with his boyfriend. It would be their first, after all.  
  
“I guess it’s fine,” he agreed thinking he would finally have the opportunity talk to Jaejoong. “Nothing too strenuous or exciting though. I might end up falling asleep on you.”  
  
Jaejoong beamed. “Of course. And can I come watch you practice?”  
  
“If you want to.”  
  
“Great!,” he exclaimed, already planning their date.  
  
  
  
  
  
Even though Jaejoong was the one who asked to come and watch, his focus was hardly on the game. His thoughts often strayed to their upcoming date that he barely paid attention and almost missed seeing Yunho score a goal. When practice ended, he immediately bounded down the bleachers and ran towards his boyfriend.  
  
“You did great out there,” Jaejoong complimented although he barely watched the game.  
  
“Thanks. I hope I do just as well during the actual match.”  
  
“I’m sure you’ll do even better.”  
  
The younger boy smiled. “I’ll just take a shower then we can go.”  
  
“Sure. I’ll wait for you here.  
  
Jaejoong watched as Yunho jogged towards the shower room. The younger still had no idea where they were going or what they were going to do since Jaejoong wanted to keep it a surprise. He actually wanted a cliché movie or amusement park date but he knew Yunho would be too exhausted for those. And his boyfriend did request that they refrain from doing anything tiring. That was why Jaejoong decided on having a picnic.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Jaejoong smiled. “Are you done?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Let’s go,” he said and took his boyfriend’s hand in his.  
  
“You still haven’t told me where we’re going.”  
  
“It’s a surprise,” Jaejoong replied, grinning impishly. ”You’ll know in a few minutes.”  
  
Jaejoong was all smiles as he led Yunho around Seoul. The younger boy, on the other hand, was growing tired and confused. They had been travelling for quite a while yet Jaejoong hadn’t let slip even a single hint as to where they were heading.  
  
Feeling bad at seeing his boyfriend so exhausted, Jaejoong apologized. “Sorry. I know you’re tired but it’s just a little bit more. I promise it’ll be worth it.”  
  
And it was. After walking for a little bit longer, the two of them arrived at a park. The wide expanse of grass, the various plum blossom trees, and the clear blue sky made a picturesque sight.  
  
Yunho’s breath hitched in awe. The view alone was enough to take away his fatigue.  
  
Jaejoong led them under the shade of a tree and spread out a mat. “Come sit,” he said, taking out several food containers from his bag.  
  
It was then that Yunho realized what they were at the park for. “Are we having a picnic?,” he asked as he sat down.  
  
Jaejoong smiled at him. “Yup. It’s such a fine day. There’s no better way to enjoy it than to relax and have a picnic.” He gave the other a pair of chopsticks and a Tupperware filled with japchae. “I know you’re starving so you can start eating. I’ll just pour us drinks. Would you like water or apple juice?”  
  
“Juice is fine. Thanks.”  
  
Jaejoong poured the beverage into a cup and handed it to Yunho who was sampling everything he brought.  
  
“These are great,” Yunho said reaching towards Jaejoong’s side to get a piece of kimbap.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really,” he chuckled, hearing the joy in the other’s voice. He looked up to face Jaejoong but pulled back slightly when he noticed how close their faces were, his heart skipping a beat.  
  
Yunho always thought the older boy was good-looking but seeing the sheer joy on his face and the twinkle in his eyes up close, he was beyond stunning.  
  
“Yunho?” Jaejoong’s eyebrows furrowed, seeing the other staring at him unmoving.  
  
Yunho woke up from his stupor. He coughed and pounded his chest, pretending to choke on the slice of kimbap he had already swallowed.  
  
“Are you okay?,” Jaejoong asked, grabbing the younger’s drink and handing it to him.  
  
“Y-yes,” he stuttered after gulping the whole thing in one shot. “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem. And I’m so glad you like them! I didn’t know what you preferred so I just searched the internet for good post-exercise meals. I read that athletes need to consume a lot of carbohydrates after every workout so I made these,” Jaejoong told him.  
  
Yunho smiled, touched that the older boy took the time to prepare all of those with his well-being in mind. “That was thoughtful of you. And you really made these? I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”  
  
“I can cook a few dishes. I’ve been helping my mom in the kitchen since I was ten,” Jaejoong replied. “Oh. I almost forgot.” He rummaged inside his bag and took out a small container. “I also made oatmeal cookies.”  
  
“You also bake?,” Yunho asked, surprised.  
  
“Yeah, I made those cookies I gave you last Monday.”  
  
“Really? I thought you just bought them from somewhere. They were really good. Probably the best chocolate chip cookies I’ve ever tasted,” he praised.  
  
“Thanks,” Jaejoong replied, a slight blush fanning over his cheeks.  
  
“You should open up a restaurant or a bakery in the future,” Yunho suggested.  
  
“You think I should?”  
  
“Yeah. I bet people will be lining up at your store a month after you open.”  
  
“You flatter me,” Jaejoong said. “But as great as that sounds, I don’t think I’ll have time to manage a restaurant.”  
  
“Why not? It would be a shame if the world won’t get to taste your cooking... especially your chocolate chip cookies,” Yunho said, sounding a bit sad.  
  
Jaejoong chuckled. “I won’t have time because I plan to be a full-time photographer in the future,” he answered. “And I’m not gonna stop baking. If you want cookies, just ask.”  
  
Yunho broke into a smile. “Have you always wanted to be a photographer?”  
  
“I think so. I used to have a toy camera when I was young and I think that was when my love for photography started. I liked being able to capture the things that I love and preserving them in the form of photos.” He smiled, leaning backwards on his hands and looking towards the sky. “And as I grew up, I saw how pictures were able to tell stories. A single photo can tell a year or even decades worth of memories and events. I realized how beautiful and powerful photography was and that was what made me decide what I wanted to pursue in the future.” He turned to face Yunho. “How about you? Is it your dream to become a professional soccer player?”  
  
Yunho went silent for a few minutes. “I love soccer but I don’t see myself doing it forever,” he confessed.  
  
“Have you thought about what you want to do in the future?”  
  
“I have,” Yunho said. “And I think I want to be an author. I’ve developed an interest in writing recently.”  
  
“That’s great! And I don’t know why but I think it suits you. I’m sure that in ten years’ time you’ll have several best-selling novels,” Jaejoong told him. “Oh! And we can travel together. When you’re working on a new book or having writer’s block, you can come with me on my trips for inspiration,” he exclaimed.  
  
”Won’t I be a bother?”  
  
“Why would you be? We’ll focus on our work during the day, you with your writing and me with my photo shoots, and at night, we can go somewhere together, dine out, explore the place... Don’t you think it would be fun?,” Jaejoong asked, beaming.  
  
Yunho chuckled at the other’s enthusiasm. “I suppose it would be,” he replied, warmth spreading through his chest at the older boy’s words. Yunho didn’t know why but he felt happy hearing Jaejoong say that they would still be together years from now and he found himself looking forward to the future that the older boy described.  
  
The two spent the rest of the day talking about anything from their interests to their families to their friends. They enjoyed their time together so thoroughly that neither of them realized it was almost sundown.  
  
“I didn’t mean to keep you out this long,” Jaejoong apologized as they were walking home. He only meant for them to stay in the park for an hour or two since Yunho was tired from practice. “I just had so much fun talking to you.”  
  
“You don’t have to apologize. I had fun too.” And Yunho did. He was actually surprised at how much he enjoyed Jaejoong’s company. They had talked for hours as if they had known each other for years.  
  
“Oh. This is my street,” Jaejoong said. “I guess I’ll see you on Monday.”  
  
“Thank you for today,” Yunho told him. “I had a great time.”  
  
The older boy beamed. “Me too.” He waved goodbye and started walking down the street.  
  
Yunho watched until Jaejoong entered his house before heading home himself. And as he laid down in bed that night, a smile on his face as he recalled the day’s events, he realized he had forgotten to talk to the older boy about the misplaced letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
“So is it everything you wished for and more?” Yoochun asked, a teasing grin on his face.  
  
“What is?” Jaejoong asked while packing his things up.  
  
“Dating your dream guy.”  
  
A tinge of pink spread across his cheeks. “We’ve only been together for a week and a half.”  
  
“But you’re happy?”  
  
The older boy nodded. “Extremely.”  
  
“What are you gossiping about?” Changmin asked, walking over to where the other two were.  
  
“Jaejoong hyung’s love life.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“What?” The oldest raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Nothing...” Seeing his friends’ expectant faces, he rolled his eyes. “...It’s just that I still can’t believe you’re in a relationship with Jung Yunho.”  
  
“Is my Minnie jealous?” Jaejoong teased.  
  
“Ewww no.” Changmin’s face scrunched up in mock disgust. “It just feels a bit weird. You’ve had one-sided feelings for him for years then all of a sudden you’re dating.”  
  
“Why is that weird? Maybe he suddenly found me attractive.”  
  
“After all these years?”  
  
“That happens,” Yoochun agreed. “Or maybe he’s had feelings for Jaejoong hyung for quite a while too but never acted on them until recently.”  
  
“Whatever. As long as you’re happy,” Changmin said, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
“Aww~ Thanks, Minniepie,” Jaejoong cooed, wrapping an arm around the youngest’s shoulder and kissing his cheek.  
  
The taller boy pushed him away. “Stop that. And will you cease with the nicknames?” he huffed.  
  
“Never.” Jaejoong stuck his tongue out. “The nicknames make you cuter. You’ve been such a grouch ever since you hit puberty.”  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes. “I underwent puberty _ages_ ago.”  
  
“Exactly. You used to be so adorable and then in the blink of an eye you turned into... this,” Jaejoong said, making a face.  
  
“What, a devastatingly handsome person?”  
  
“No, a little shit.”  
  
The younger scoffed. “At least I don’t stare creepily at people like I want to eat them up.”  
  
“When have I ever?”  
  
“All the damn time whenever Jung Yunho is within viewing distance.”  
  
“I do not!”  
  
Changmin gave him a deadpan look.  
  
“You kinda do,” Yoochun spoke up.  
  
“I don’t,” the oldest insisted. “My love for Yunho is pure and innocent.” Changmin snorted at that and Jaejoong glared at him before continuing. “I was drawn to him because of his personality. He’s polite, humble, hardworking, and kind to a fault.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean you’re not attracted to his physical _attributes_ too,” Changmin quipped, stressing the last part.  
  
“His looks are just a bonus,” Jaejoong retorted, deliberately ignoring what the other was implying.  
  
“I’m sure it is.”  
  
“A really huge one too,” Yoochun added.  
  
“Whatever. Yunho’s waiting for me so I’m going,” Jaejoong said, standing up and slinging his knapsack over his shoulder.  
  
“After school date?” Changmin asked.  
  
“We’re just walking home together.”  
  
“Better make the most out of it. Rehearsals will resume tomorrow,” Yoochun reminded the older boy.  
  
“I know that,” Jaejoong said as he left the room.  
  
There was a spring in his step as he walked through the hallways. Club activities were cancelled for the day and he was excited to finally be able to walk home with his boyfriend. His face broke into a huge grin as he spotted the taller boy standing near the school gate. “Let’s go?”  
  
Yunho just nodded and started walking, seemingly a bit tense.  
  
Jaejoong frowned. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No-no...it’s just-” Yunho swallowed the lump in his throat. “-do you want to grab something to eat or drink?” His hands were starting to turn clammy. This was it. He was finally going to tell Jaejoong about his stupid mistake. He hoped the other boy wouldn’t be too upset.  
  
“Sure!”  
  
The pair walked in silence towards a nearby café, choosing a table near the back.  
  
“What would you like?,” Yunho asked as soon as he put his bag down. “My treat.”  
  
“An iced strawberry latte please.”  
  
“Okay. I’ll be right back.”  
  
Jaejoong smiled as he stared at his boyfriend walking towards the counter. His first after school date. He giggled at the thought.  
  
When Yunho got back, he placed the older boy’s drink in front of him. “Here you go.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Yunho just smiled and sipped his tea, trying to calm his nerves. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat. “Uhhh... Jaejoong?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“There’s something I-”  
  
“Yunho?,” a female voice interrupted.  
  
Yunho looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. “Mom?”  
  
“Hi, darling.”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m meeting someone. And who’s this?” she asked, looking at Jaejoong with curiosity.  
  
“Oh, um. Mom, this is Jaejoong. Jaejoong, this is my mom,” Yunho introduced.  
  
Jaejoong stood up and bowed politely. “Nice to meet you, ma’am. My name is Kim  
Jaejoong.”  
“No need to be so formal, dear.” She smiled at him kindly. “Oh, am I interrupting your date?”  
  
“No, uhh..,” Yunho tried to say, a vibrant flush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
“Sorry about that. I’ll leave you two now,” she said. “And nice meeting you too, Jaejoong.” She waved and went to sit by the window.  
  
Even though she left, Yunho could still sense her eyes on them. He felt awkward and couldn’t continue what he was going to say.  
  
“What was it that you were saying?,” Jaejoong asked before taking another sip of his drink.  
  
“Uh… I just wanted to ask if I can join you again for lunch tomorrow.”  
  
Jaejoong chuckled. “Why were you so nervous to ask that? You’re always welcome to eat with us.”  
  
Yunho just replied with a small smile. It was another failed attempt yet he felt strangely relieved.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the weekend once again which meant Yunho could just lounge on the couch and catch up on his favourite show. Unfortunately for him, his mother decided to do some spring cleaning and sent them all out of the house.  
  
With no destination in mind, he just strolled around aimlessly, his thoughts wandering to his unusual feelings regarding the whole love letter mess. In the two weeks that he and Jaejoong had been “together,” Yunho had made several attempts to tell the older boy the truth but had been unsuccessful every single time. He should be feeling frustrated – and he was – but oddly enough, a part of him didn’t really seem to mind. It was as if he was fine with the current situation. That he was okay with Jaejoong thinking they were dating and them staying as a couple.  
  
...But was he? Jaejoong wasn’t the one who should have received his love letter in the first place. Shouldn’t he be doing everything he could to fix his mistake and confess to the right person? But why did he not wish to do that anymore?  
  
Yunho sighed, kicking a pebble on his path. All this thinking was making his head hurt. He needed to sit down.  
  
Just as he entered the neighborhood park, he heard a familiar voice.  
  
“Seohyun-ah, it’s time to go home, sweetie. It’s already too hot to play outside.”  
  
Yunho glanced towards the playground area and saw Jaejoong coaxing a little girl out of the jungle gym.  
  
“Jaejoong,” he called out.  
  
The older boy jumped a bit, startled. “Oh! Hey, Yunho.”  
  
“Is that your niece?”  
  
“Yeah. I’m babysitting her since everyone’s out,” Jaejoong replied before turning to the little girl again. “Come on, baby. We’re still gonna make sugar cookies, remember?”  
  
At that, the little girl came running towards her uncle.  
  
“You’re baking cookies?,” Yunho asked.  
  
“Yeah. Do you want to join us?”  
  
Yunho wanted to say yes but he could see Jaejoong’s niece staring at him apprehensively from behind her uncle. “I don’t want to intrude...”  
  
The older boy nudged the child forward. “It’s okay, Seohyun-ah. This is uncle’s friend. His name is Yunho. Say hi.”  
  
Instead of coming out, she just buried her face on her uncle’s back and clutched his shirt tightly.  
  
“Baby,” Jaejoong called out softly but when she didn’t emerge, he turned towards the younger boy with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. She gets really shy around people she doesn’t know but she’ll warm up to you soon.”  
  
Yunho just nodded, crouching down and giving the little girl a smile. “Nice to meet you, Seohyun. My name is Yunho. I heard you’re making cookies. Can I join you?”  
  
Seohyun looked up at her uncle with a hesitant look on her face.  
  
“Uncle Yunho is really good at decorating cookies,” he told her.  
  
“I am?,” Yunho whispered.  
  
“Just agree,” Jaejoong mouthed. “Can he join us?”  
  
Seohyun looked at Yunho and nodded shyly.  
  
Jaejoong smiled and took her hand in his, motioning for Yunho to follow. “Let’s go.”  
  
Throughout their walk to Jaejoong’s house, Seohyun kept sneaking glances at Yunho and every time she did, he would make a funny face. By the time they arrived, he had won the little girl over.  
  
After Seohyun changed out of her dirty clothes and they all washed their hands, the three of them got started on the sugar cookies. Yunho was assigned to work on the dry components while Jaejoong and Seohyun took care of the wet ingredients.  
  
Yunho’s task was a fairly simple one. He only had to measure and sift the flour, baking powder, and salt then mix them all together in a bowl. And like in everything he did, he did it with passion; so much so that he ended up covering his two companions in specks of white when he whisked the ingredients together.  
  
Jaejoong and Seohyun looked at him, startled.  
  
“I-I’m sor-,” Yunho was about to apologize when Seohyun burst into giggles, causing her uncle to laugh as well.  
  
In retaliation, Jaejoong dipped his finger into the younger boy’s bowl and smeared the white powder on his nose. The little girl followed and drew a streak of white on Yunho’s cheek before doing the same to her uncle.  
  
Both boys shared a look before scribbling on her cheeks at the same time, causing Seohyun’s giggles to intensify.  
  
Sounds of laughter filled the kitchen as the three of them played around while making the dough. By the time it was ready to be chilled, the room had turned into a mess.  
  
“I think we had too much fun,” Jaejoong said, grimacing at the state the kitchen was in. “This will take _hours_ to clean up.”  
  
Yunho chuckled. “Then let’s start now. Things will get done faster if we all work together.” He normally couldn’t be bothered to do more than the minimum when it came to cleaning but Yunho saw the look on the older boy’s face so he offered to help. Besides, it was sort of his fault as he was the one who inadvertently started the whole thing. “I can mop the floor and you can take care of the dirty bowls and utensils,” he suggested.  
  
Before long, the two of them finished cleaning the kitchen (little Seohyun tried to help but was barely able to do anything).  
  
As it was nearing lunch time, Jaejoong asked if Yunho could keep an eye on Seohyun and help her cut the dough out into shapes while he prepared food for them.  
  
The younger boy agreed. He had grown attached to the adorable little girl who couldn’t seem to pronounce his name right.  
  
“Uncle Yuno, Uncle Yuno, star!” she demanded, asking him to hand the cookie cutter she wanted.  
  
The two worked together quite well. Seohyun cut the dough out into different shapes and Yunho carefully transferred them to the baking sheet. And between the two of them, the task was done just as Jaejoong had finished cooking.  
  
“Lunch is ready,” the older boy said. “Wash your hands so we can start eating.”  
  
Seohyun happily obeyed, hopping off the chair and tugging on her Uncle Yuno to follow her.  
  
When they came back, the cookies were already in the oven and Jaejoong was setting the table.  
  
“Let’s eat,” he said, smiling as he helped his niece settle into her booster seat.  
  
Yunho sat from across them, his lips curving into a soft smile as he took in the scene in front of him: an apron-clad Jaejoong putting food onto Seohyun’s plate before serving him a bowl of hot soup. Yunho felt like they were a family having lunch together with how domestic the atmosphere was.  
  
Was this how being married to Jaejoong would be? Should he look forward to having something like this with the older boy in the future?  
  
Yunho chuckled at the thought but froze almost immediately at his sudden realization.  
  
_Oh crap._  
  
When had he developed feelings for Jaejoong?  
  
Yunho started panicking a bit so he took a deep breath and tried to compose himself.  
  
Jaejoong, upon noticing that the younger boy had gone still, asked if he was okay. “What’s wrong? Is it too spicy?” He frowned when the other just stared at him with a wide-eyed look. “Are you okay?”  
  
He wasn’t.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He needed a moment to think and sort out his feelings.  
  
“I-I just remembered that my mom wanted me to do something for her,” he lied. “I think I better go home and get started on it.”  
  
“Oh, okay,” the older boy replied, pouting a bit. “I’ll walk you to the door.”  
  
Yunho winced at the look of disappointment on both Jaejoong’s and Seohyun’s faces and felt incredibly guilty. “Next time I’ll stay longer to decorate the cookies,” he promised, giving them a small smile before leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Yunho had trouble sleeping. He had come to terms with his feelings and had accepted the fact that he did like Jaejoong. The only problem was he was still deceiving him. If he wanted to be in a real relationship with the older boy, he would have to confess his mistake.  
  
But would Jaejoong still want to go out with him once he learned the truth? Yunho wasn’t sure.  
  
But whatever the outcome would be, he would still tell him the truth. Jaejoong didn’t deserve to be lied to.  
  
  
  
  
  
“The movie starts in fifteen minutes,” Junsu said. “Hurry up and pack your things.”  
  
“Can I take a rain check?” Yunho asked. “I’m going to wait for Jaejoong. I need to talk to him.”  
  
The younger boy’s brows furrowed. “About what? Is it urgent?”  
  
“Umm... yeah. It’s about the love letter I mistakenly slipped into his locker.”  
  
“You still haven’t told him?!” Yunho’s guilty look was enough of an answer. “Hyung, it’s been _weeks_. You should have told him as soon as you had the chance!”  
  
“I know,” Yunho replied, wincing at his friend’s high-pitched voice. “I’ve been trying to tell him but something always gets in the way.”  
  
“So you’re just going to keep letting Jaejoong believe that you wrote that letter for him?”  
  
“No, that’s why I’m going to -”  
  
A noise outside caught their attention and they turned their gaze towards the source. Dread crept inside Yunho’s heart when he saw Jaejoong standing near the door, the hurt in his eyes evident even from afar.  
  
“Jaejoong-” Yunho approached him, paying no heed to Junsu who slipped out of the room silently.  
  
“I heard what you were talking about. You don’t have to explain,” he said, smiling sadly. “Here, I came to give you your share of the sugar cookies.”  
  
“I- Let me explain. Please,” Yunho begged, his chest growing tight.  
  
Jaejoong took a deep breath, his voice trembling. “When were you going to tell me?”  
  
“Today! I was going to tell you today. I know I should have done it earlier but-” Seeing the older boy trying to hold back his tears, he apologized. “I didn’t mean to mislead you.”  
  
“But you still did.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I know,” Jaejoong said. “I have to get back to rehearsals.” He put the box of cookies on the nearest desk and left quickly.  
  
Yunho didn’t follow the other boy even though he wanted to. It was obvious that he didn’t wish to talk at the moment. But Yunho knew he had to fix things. Even if Jaejoong were to never forgive him, he still needed to apologize properly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jaejoong sighed as he walked to his locker. Yesterday’s events were still bothering him. He knew Yunho didn’t have malicious intentions but it still hurt. He had liked the younger boy for so long and had been ecstatic to know that he returned his feelings, only to find out that it was all a misunderstanding on his part.  
  
He was sad and hurt but the fact that Yunho hadn’t spoken to him all day made him more upset. He hadn’t even seen him at all. It was as if the younger boy was avoiding him. But why would he? If anything, it should be him avoiding Yunho.  
  
Jaejoong opened his locker irately, scowling when an envelope fell out.  
  
What, did another one mistakenly slip their love letter into his locker?  
  
He picked it up and ripped it open, wanting to find out who he had to return the letter to. But to his shock, it was his own name that he saw. And as he read the rest of the letter, his anger slowly faded.  
  
  
_Jaejoong,  
  
  
I know you probably don’t want to see my face so I’m writing you this letter instead.  
  
I’m sorry for misleading you. I’m sorry I kept putting it off for later when I should have just set things straight right away. I know I hurt you and I regret that but a part of me is grateful for everything that happened since it gave me chance to get to know you.  
  
I like you, Kim Jaejoong.  
  
I hope you give me the chance to make up for my mistake.  
  
  
Jung Yunho  
_  
  
Jaejoong teared up a bit.  
  
Stupid. Jung Yunho was stupid.  
  
How dare he make his heart flutter after hurting him.  
  
Jaejoong wiped his tears with the back of his hand and carefully put the letter back inside the envelope.  
  
Well then, Jung Yunho had a lot of making up to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, Jaejoong received several letters from Yunho. Every morning, he would find a mint green envelope in his locker along with a single white tulip. On some days, the contents of the letter would be long while on the other days, they would only contain short, sweet messages. But regardless of the length, Yunho would always include words of affection and an apology.  
  
If Jaejoong were to be honest, he had already forgiven Yunho when he gave him that first letter. He had been upset but he never really hated the younger boy, although it seemed like Yunho thought he did.  
  
Ever since he walked out of the room that day, the other hadn’t appeared in front of him at all. And while Jaejoong liked getting letters, he’d much rather hear Yunho say them to him in person which was why he decided to come to school early so he could catch the younger before he went to morning practice.  
  
And it seemed like his timing was perfect as he spotted Yunho standing in front of his locker. Jaejoong crept up quietly behind him and cleared his throat, chuckling when Yunho jumped a bit in surprise.  
  
“Are you going to keep avoiding me forever?,” he asked, voice teasing.  
  
Yunho turned around and scratched the back of his neck, his smile remorseful. “I-I didn’t think you’d want to see me.”  
  
A few seconds of silence passed.  
  
The younger boy started fidgeting out of anxiousness.  
  
“I suppose those are for me?,” Jaejoong asked, pointing to the envelope and the flower Yunho was holding.  
  
“Umm... yeah.” He handed them to the older boy, blushing when their hands brushed against each other.  
  
“I got your other letters,” Jaejoong said, smiling softly. ”Reading them was the best part of my day.”  
  
Yunho’s blush deepened, averting his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
“Yunho?” he called, a fond look on his face. He waited until the other looked him in the eye before saying, “I like you too.”  
  
The younger boy’s eyes widened, not expecting that at all. “You- I- what?” he sputtered.  
  
Jaejoong just smiled and kissed his cheek in response. “So we’re dating now, right? For real this time?”  
  
“I- uhh- yeah?” Yunho replied dumbly, still a bit lost for words.  
  
Jaejoong chuckled, reaching over to rub soothing circles on the back of the other’s hand to try to help him relax. “So... the pianist’s arm has healed. Starting today, I’ll be free after school,” he said. “Wanna go to my house and bake cookies later?”  
  
A smile tugged at the ends of Yunho’s lips. He couldn’t believe the older boy forgave him so easily. Jaejoong’s heart truly was beautiful. No wonder he fell for him. Tightening his hold on the other’s hand, Yunho replied, “I would love to.”  
  
This may not be what he had pictured when he decided to confess all those weeks ago but he did not care. This was so much better than he imagined. Slipping that love letter into Jaejoong’s locker was the best mistake he ever made.  


**Author's Note:**

> happy yunjae day!


End file.
